The RISE program continues to transform the academic environment at UPR-Cayey by focusing on the preparation of students to become scientists. As part of this long term goal of increasing the number of Hispanics studying for the Ph.D., this proposal is concentrating on helping students in four areas, 1- their lack of awareness for career opportunities and of their own potential, 2- their limited research skills and experience, 3- limited quantitative and qualitative skills, and 4- limited English language skills. These were identified and interventions will be monitored by an external evaluator working with the activity coordinators, program director, and the RISE Advisory Committee. To address these needs, five developmental activities are prescribed- visiting scientists, research skills, discovery chemistry, language skills, and research experiences. Reaching the entire science community, visiting alumni scientists provide seminars and workshops in English to improve attendees'awareness of new techniques and discover science careers, and to serve as role models. Improving the skills of motivated students will be accomplished during their first year by having activities related to research techniques, scientific literacy, and language skills. RISE students will take Discovery Chemistry to quantitative and qualitative skills. Research experiences for twelve students will be offered during the academic year in Puerto Rico with active investigators at four collaborating institutions. Additional research experiences will be offered to over 60 students during summer internships at 20 collaborating institutions in the USA. Each component enables students to develop their potential by interacting with a different group of experts: 1) research and language skills with faculty mentors;2) motivational visiting alumni scientists;3) inquiry methodology by chemistry faculty and 4) research lab experience with either on- island research mentors or with off-island scientists located in the USA. Each expert group challenges the students as they develop utilizing the appropriate environment and level of expertise to produce UPRC alumni who will be biomedical research scientists. During the last 5 years (2005-09), 32 RISE alumni completed Ph.D.s from major research universities;a 100% increase over the previous five-year period. By doubling the number of Ph.D. alumni, RISE will impact the community. These UPRC scientists will serve to meet the health disparity needs of the Hispanic population in Puerto Rico and the nation by working to discover the causes and remedies of diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The RISE program continues to transform the academic environment at UPR-Cayey by focusing on the preparation of students to become scientists. These UPRC scientists will serve to meet the health disparity needs of the Hispanic population in Puerto Rico and the nation by working to discover the causes and remedies of diseases.